


On The Path of Awry

by Leahpur18



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anger, Best Friends, Colorado, Crying, Daddy Issues, Divorce, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Love, Mommy Issues, Problems, Sad, Siblings, Small Towns, boyxgirl, forest, hideout, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahpur18/pseuds/Leahpur18
Summary: Philomena started her pretty erratic, humorous, desolate and somewhat intimate journey in Crested Butte, Colorado. Where her life came crashing down on her and yet started the moment her fifty-five year old grandmother died in her arms.Crest-my-butt, (what Phil called it when she was six) was a itty-bitty residential town that wasn’t too far away from Colorado Springs. It was hidden in the thickets of woods and in the valley of Mt. Emmons. One single road led in and out of the exclusive twelve building place. Small towns always portaged teenagers that were desperate to leave but Phil knew she loved the wild flowers in the spring and the chill of winter nights. No where else in the world could replace Crested Butte in her eyes.This story begins when Philomena was twelve, on the day of her grandmother's death.





	1. It Starts With Sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To My Best Friends: Reenie. Julia. Taushay. Denise and Alexis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+My+Best+Friends%3A+Reenie.+Julia.+Taushay.+Denise+and+Alexis).



> I plan to time skip five years. The story does begin when Phil was twelve but doesn't get interesting until she turns seventeen. I'll make sure you readers know when the time skip takes place but bare in mind this little note.

Philomena was tending to her garden on the outskirts of her house while her two year old sister, Dakota pulled the weeds up in the vegetable boxes. Dirt smudged her face in the process but she didn’t seem to mind it. She smiled through the dirt specs flying up into her eyes and squealed at every success tug.

“Dakota, be careful not to pull up any veggies.” Philomena mumbled for the millionth time. 

Diana, Philomena’s mother was watching the dogs and her husband Brian sizzled up hotdogs and hamburgers on the back deck. Macy, Philomena’s grandmother, discussed politics with Diana while gathering up the fresh buns Brian had bought from Giant Eagle.

The air had a certain aroma to it. Almost like the scent of flowers but distant. The wind was blowing a soft breeze that dried the sweat gathering on Phil’s forehead. It was refreshing Philomena thought. She stopped for a moment to check for her younger brother along their property line. She didn’t see him.

James was off somewhere in the woods like always she assumed. He wasn’t much to worry about. He was maybe climbing a tree or sitting on a lodge in a shady spot. Any free time he had, he spent in the woods. He always told his family that he was going to buy a cabin in the woods and never leave from it but they all laughed. Though Philomena could sense the truth in his words. Like him and so many other people, they felt connected with the woods.

After pulling up the last of the weeds in her flower garden, Phil slipped off her thick gardening gloves and walked over to the deck for a refreshing bottle of water. She opened the cooler and dipped her hand in the melted ice cubes, reaching for the bottle.

“Philomena.” Her grandmother called out, “Why don’t we take a walk together.”

The thought of being alone with her grandma made Phil grimace. She never had a great relationship with her. It always seemed as if her grandmother had a certain dislike to her. She’d always stir up trouble between Phil and her mother…

“I still need to pick the last of the weeds out of the vegetable boxes.” Phil hesitated.

“Dakota’s got it covered.” Her mother snapped back. A mild coldness to her voice as if jealous.

“I really don’t…” Phil started but shut her mouth and set her water down on the porch railing.

Diana watched her daughter retreat down the stairs and cross the yard to the trail on the edge of the woods beginning. Stopping at the small wooden bridge that crossed over the creek and waited for her mother to catch up to her. Once she was next to her, she darted down the trail.

“That girl has it coming.” Her mother hissed, shoving the water bottle Philomena had left back into the cooler.

“She was busy Diana. Honestly, you should just let the girl be.” Brian huffed, removing a few sizzling hotdogs from the grill.

Diana scoffed at Brian. “The girl needs to spend more time with her grandmother.”

“You always force that on her but then make her feel bad after she does. You just can’t make up your mind.” Brian said.

“You always have something to say don’t you Brian. No matter what I do, it’s never good enough for you.” Diana said.

“This had nothing to do with you. We were talking about Philomena.” He mumbled.

“I don’t want to talk about her anymore.” Diana said, stepping down the porch steps.

Phil got a head start down the trail as her grandmother struggled to keep up with her. She was going to avoid conversing with her, anything she said would somehow end up back to her mother.

“Philomena please wait up!” Her grandmother wheezed, pressing her hand against her chest.

Phil stopped and waited a few seconds before her grandmother caught up. When she tried to begin walking again, her grandma grabbed her arm and said, “Wait…Just wait.”

She had sweat trickling down her tattered face, small flakes of foundation were chipping away with the salty water rolling down her face. Her grey eyes were darken with mascara flooding from her fake eyelashes. Her bleach blond hair follicles had twigs resting in it like a bird nest.

Macy wasn’t familiar with the woods, she was a city woman that resided best in a luscious condo looking out to the large skyscrapers, scratching the skies. She loved the contaminated air that’d kill most people at forty-five unless they died some other way. She loved the crowded streets and food stands that probably couldn’t pass health inspection. She loved the row houses, stacked together like bricks and the constant ambulance sirens ringing out all night long. She loved the scarce grasslands and little wild life. 

Diana had stumbled upon the bijou town when heading for Logan. It was late, so she stayed in a small motel room. When she went to get breakfast the next day at a diner next door, she meant Brian. A business owner, who happened to own both B’s Poppin Diner and Motel B. He had other businesses around town and a few in Logan as well. The two exchanged phone details, skip a few years they married. Diana wasn’t familiar with country life but Brian taught her how to be a country girl. Sadly, Diana turned out to be a pretty ruthless woman behind closed doors. A clone of her mother, Brian always said. She was obsessed with self image and was constantly competing with the whole town over everything. She needed the biggest house, the nicest clothes, the best kids…The best of everything. Philomena’s house had contact bickering between mother and father. But they never left each other. Her dad said he wanted the kids to grow up in a household with both parents. Her mom never said it but in reality, needed Brian’s money. A sad reality she ignored.

“Let’s go this way, Philomena.” Macy slurred, pointing a wide trail used for motorbikes.

Philomena wasn’t familiar with the trail but followed her grandmother anyway. She didn’t want to argue.

“Phil…I like Phil.” Philomena huffed.

“Why? Isn’t that a boys name? I” Her grandmother said.

Philomena couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She’d always prefer Phil. Her dad called her Phil. Almost everyone around town called her that nickname and thought it fit her personality. The tomboyish personality, nonchalant attitude. Except her grandmother and her following daughter. Her mom for some reason started calling her Philomena and demanded everyone in the household call Phil by her real name. That rule only lasted a week.

James was the first to slip up and then Dakota. Soon everyone just started to say it and ignored my mother's complaints. Even her dad had said it and simply shrugged.

“I’m not elegant.” Phil replied.

“Yo—You…” Trinity slurred.

“Huh?” Philomena asked, turning around to look at her grandmother.

“Nothing, I just think you're silly to use such a nickname.” She avoided.

The two walked in silence a little longer. Looking up at the great oak trees and small creature crawling about on the floor of the forest. Maybe after a mile deep, Philomena stopped for a break. She leaned up against a tree and listened to hum of cicadas. 

The wind fell down into the cracks of the leaves and blew a chilling breeze. Bumble bees flew past trees and butterflies pranced around wild flowers. Phil was so busy soaking up the sun and fresh air, she didn’t notice her grandma fall. She did hear her gasp for air and wheeze.

Phil dropped to her grandmother's side, beginning to pant at the overwhelming adrenaline running through her veins. The wind picked up, grabbing strands of her hair. Pulling it deeper into the woods.

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Phil hissed, “Just hang on a minute. I’ll go get help.” 

She tried to pull away but her grandma grabbed her sleeve with a death grip and held her down.

“No,” She huffed, “We’re too far.”

Phil broke down the moment the heat of the moment got to her. Her grandmother's body was quivering, and her heart beat against Phil’s hand was getting slower and slower. Tears of Phil’s were slipping off of her cheek and landing on her grandma’s chest. 

“Please let me get help.” Phil begged, wiping away the tears but they came back faster than she could wipe.

“You were—my favorite.” Her grandma whispered, glancing up at the trees.

 

~

 

Phil couldn't remember much of what happened after. She remembers running through the woods, tripping over and over again. Smashing into trees and rolling down hills. She managed to get home, barely audible. She still doesn't know how they catch on.

She remembers sitting in her room, listening to the constant bickering get worse and worse. The cries, the anger and the sadness. Seeping into her walls like a wallpaper. Phil’s mom whipped out the old divorce papers she hid under all the old dresses she refused to give Phil. She said she was leaving, only this time…She actually did.


	2. I Could Have Any Girl I Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have a character sheet for each person...I'll start with Phil and then so on.
> 
> Name: Philomena Myers  
> Nickname: Phil, Philly  
> Age: 17  
> Height: 5'6  
> Weight: 125  
> Hair: Brown  
> Eyes: Hazel  
> Skin Tone: White 
> 
> Extra (s): Favorite food is spaghetti.

March 15th, 2016  
Secret Hideout  
4:31pm

Philomena laid back on her sheets, tapping on wooden bed frame and forcefully blinked her eyes every ten seconds so she didn’t feel dead. It’s become a habit of Phil’s to be lost in thought after school. She usually thought over algebraic equations or the most complex ways of saying words she used a lot. Sometimes she’d wonder what her siblings were doing or when her dad was going to come home from his week long trip. It was nullifying, it was constant.

“Phil.” Jason said. His broad body stood in phil’s door way, looking over at the girl he’d known for years. She did the same thing everyday, he thought to himself. Laid in that bed for a whole hour thinking about god knows what but he wanted to know. Was he maybe in that scrambled mind of hers. Did she even think of him at all?

Jason’s eyes twinkled in the sunlight casketing across the room from an open window. His eyes were an illuminating shade of mystical green with a tint of blue on the rims of his pupils. His bright blond hair was messy and sprawled out in his eyes. His freckles dazzled like dancing stars and his lips were curled into a perfect smile. Jason’s nose was scrunched up in the notion Phil adored, though would never admit. She always thought he resembled a dog in a way, a lost puppy. Phil could feel his gaze on her back, roaming her curled body.

“Yeah?” She said, without turning around.

“What do you want for dinner?” Jason asked, “Bree wanted Chinese but we had that yesterday. How about you pick.”

When Jason mentioned food, Phil’s stomach begin to make noises that Jason laughed at. Mentally she wasn’t hungry but physically she was starving. She could eat but it was always a big hassle.

“How about you just pick.” She huffed.

“Oh come on! If you don’t pick, I’ll have no choice but to let Oli get that gross Thai food again.” 

“The diner?” Phil asked.

“Yeah sure, that works.” Jason said, “See that wasn’t so hard. Why don’t you get ready.” 

Phil groaned and threw a pillow over her head, trying to mute Jason out. His voice was so soft and smooth she could almost sleep on it. A minor conversation with him, made her feel like she was the most important person in the world…she hated it.  
So many girls are hung up on him, head over heels, practically addicted to his smell, taste, touch and looks. Phil couldn’t help but take a sip of him every now and then, and get a little tipsy off of him. 

“Go away.” She muffled under the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut. But his face filled the void she longed for.

“Do I have to dress you, myself?” He laughed, coming towards her. 

“No.” She said, “I’m fine just go.”

Jason’s smile dissolved into the air that swept over the room as he shut the door. He never knew what he was doing wrong but he wanted her to tell him. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked down the hallway to Oliver’s room, pushing open the door, revealing a cluttered room.

His room had a faint rustic scent. Paper balls were crumbled almost everywhere you looked, there had to be thousands. Construction paper flooded the floor, almost like a second carpet and small nuts and bolts were scattered over the every flat surface in the room. Even his bed had three crumbled papers and pencil shavings on the pillows.

“Dude, you really need to clean this room.” Jason huffed, sitting down on his bed.

“Ha! I’ll never clean it. I’d lose track of where everything is.” Oliver hollered from the closet. 

“How can you keep track of things now?” Jason whispered under his breath.

Oliver stood up from the closet and faced Jason with a crooked smile. His brown hair was pointed in every direction possible, a few black smudges were on his cheeks. Under his brown eyes were bags that told exactly how much sleep he had. He was a little taller than Jason but not much buffer. They both ran the trails everyday but Jason had more physical exercise compared to Oliver. 

“Ey, whatever. What do you want?” Oliver asked.

“We’re going to the diner for dinner and—” Jason said.

“And what?” Oliver cocked.

“I can’t…I can’t.” 

“Just spit it out already.” 

“I can’t talk to her.” Jason mumbled, looking away from Oliver.  
Oliver sighed, walking past Jason and setting down a small box of tools he’d gotten for Christmas. He grabbed a dirty rag from off of his desk chair and wiped off his face before turning back to Jason.

“You do this every time a conversation doesn’t go the way you plan and I tell you the same thing every time. Girls are complicated. Phil…she’s probably more complicated than any of those babes you hang around at school. She’s a cold case…just hook up with Jess or something.” 

“You know me better than that.” Jason said, “I don’t get with girls to fuck. I want more than that.” 

“Remember how that went last time? Does the name Anna ring a bell? She almost tore Bree’s head off for going in your room. She tortured Phil but you know Phil. She’s a brick wall.” He said, “Look what I’m trying to say is she’s too much for you to handle. She’s on top of a mountain and your at the bottom looking up. She’s not the only girl in the town.”

Jason ran his hands through hair and thought to himself who else he could want. He knew somewhere inside him, he could have any girl he wanted but that wasn't who he was. He loved making people happy, he loved making Phil happy. But she really was a brick wall, she was so strong and so stealthy. She was something no one else could be.

“Dude, you ready?” Oliver said, shaking Jason.

“Yeah.” He mumbled.

 

Philomena was back in her bed again. Laying face down, waiting for someone to come get her. She had changed out of a simple grey t-shirt and black leggings to a pair of skinny jeans, a red blouse and white converses. She didn’t have the energy to do anything with her hair so she threw it into a messy bun. When Jason left her room, her contact had fallen out of her eyes so she was stuck wearing her glasses.

The more she thought about what went wrong the more messy her outfit got. 

“Philly! Time to go.” Bree said, opening up the door. Bree pounced on Phil and shook her until she opened her eyes. 

“I’m coming.” Phil said, getting up on her feet.

Philomena stumbled over to her desk and grabbed her wallet while Bree grabbed her glasses and slid them on her face.

“How’d you know I didn’t have my contacts in?” She asked.  
“Well…I heard the slur of cuss words and I just knew.” Bree laughed, “Can we go now?”

“Yeah.” Phil said, opening up her door.


End file.
